Legend
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: She is a warrior from another world, and now she must help fight the thing that destroyed her land before Voldemort takes over. Features Bill and Charlie Weasley, as well as the other Weasleys. Review.
1. Prelude

Author's Notes: This has a lot of things in it that I created. Please don't steal any of my ideas, if you'd like to borrow them, it's fine with me as long as you give me credit. The foriegn language used in this fic is Scots-Gaelic.****

**Legend**   
_Prologue:_

I am Someryn, daughter of Trevalen, Lord of Ammareaon. This is my story... I recall these events because so many important things happened during these times. I do not know why these things happened to me - however, I do know that my world changed that fatefull day when Ammareaon was destroyed, and I was thrust into the Wizardling World. 

Time passes quickly in the world of Thailen. The records of this world are dead and gone... As are the people that dwealt within its bounds. I have little memory of this place, and what I do remember I wish I did not. The days leading up to the distruction of my people were dark, and I do not like the memories that plauge my mind when I close my eyes. But these memories serve a purpose... I will tell you all. 

I was nearing the age of twenty when the Dark Lord overcame the armies of our world and attacked the ancient city that I had called home my entire life. I had taken up arms at the tender age of thirteen, and my natural skill appeared quickly. By the age of sixteen I was serving as Captain under my father. Soon I was well known throughout the country that I was a warrior, not a pretty flower for men to fight over. I had killed my share of Valynor, and my sword had more than the blood of the armies of the Dark Lord staining it. 

I had closed my heart to the world, and here begins the adventure of my life... 


	2. One

Author's Notes: This has a lot of things in it that I created. Please don't steal any of my ideas, if you'd like to borrow them, it's fine with me as long as you give me credit. The foriegn language used in this fic is Scots-Gaelic.****

**Legend**   
_Chapter 1:_

Someryn's eyes narrowed as she watched the the two armies clash together. The lightness of the forces of Thailen were strong compared to the Valynor forces, but these things did not matter. The gray warhorse under her shifted and her gray eyes flickered over the battlefeild, quickly calulating the situation. This was not good. The light forces were falling and the Valynor were pushing further into the city gates of Faydwer. She sighed and heeled her horse, making it leap forward into the fray. Her sword was out and ready, and she cut into the opposing forces like no one else. She was a warrior, she was Someryn Wrienth, called Demonsbane, and all be damned if she was just going to sit by and watch her forces get slaughtered. 

The Valynor in front of her fell with a shout of pain as she pulled her sword from its gut. She spun her warhorse around and kicked another in the face, she punched one aiming to take her horse out from under her and slashed out with her sword. Her grey eyes widened and she looked around as the darkness consumed the city and flames erupted around the battlefield. The forces of light were falling, but still fought and she turned back to the task at hand, knowing that she would fall in this battle, and determined to take as many of the enemy down as she could. 

Someryn's black hair blew around her in the wind as it fell from its bindings as she fought. A gash ran above her right eye and one down her left cheek, she was covered in grime and dirt she spun, blocking a sword with the ring mail sleeve on her sword arm while slamming her gloved right hand into the creature's stomach. She kicked it away as another sword came down on her kneee guards, slashing through the leather of her boot. She winced and spun again, pulling her horse around as she was charged from behind. The horse reared and came down as she felt a blow glance off the metal covering on her left shoulder, she brought the sword around and into the gut of a dark general. Her eyes widened as the man grinned sardonically at her and everything erupted into a blinding white light. The horse screamed and reared in terror, the unexpected movement throwing her through the air and into a stone wall of some sort. 

She tried to stand, but keeled over, coughing up blood. A warcry rang through the air - one none other than a Valynor could make. She looked up weakly and watched as the group of ten charged her, she brought her sword up and blocked the first blow while springing to her feet, the fervor of battle entering her again. She spun, elbowing one of them in the face as she slipped out of the midst of the group and took off running, only just noticing that she was no longer in Faydwer, and that she was surrounded by the stone walls of a great castle. She ran down up a flight of stairs and out into an office of some kind where a group of the natives turned, gasping as she ran to the wall and pulled down another sword. She spun, eyes narrowed and ready, noticing the harsh pain in her side, and glanced down to see a deep gash between her ribs, the harsh edge of the leather she wore digging into the wound. Breathing was painful and Someryn realized that if she lived through this she'd have a couple of cracked ribs to contend with. The Valynor howled and vaulted up the stairs, running at her, and she pulled her attention back to the present. 

The attack came swiftly and she met it full on, bringing her sword and the newly aqquired one around and slashing into the creatures as they came at her. She was to deep into the heat of battle to see that many more of the residents of this place had appeared and their quick spells were picking off the Valynor faster than she was. The battle was over and she stood there panting before the borrowed sword fell to the ground, her own blade joining it there, she collapsed to one knee and looked up when someone in robes appeared in her downward line of sight. The man was staring down at her, concern in his eyes and saying something, something that her ears couldn't decipher as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell into unconciousness. 

**** 

Someryn's awareness of the world came back slowly and she lay there for a moment wondering what had happened and where she was. Soft, concerned voices told her that she wasn't dreaming, that she wasn't in Faydwer any longer. She came into conciousness further, finally noticing that she was in a soft comfortable bed and that she wasn't wearing her armor. Then she realized that the two voices she could hear were that of a male and one of a female. 

"Who is she?" 

"I don't know. Whoever she is, she is not evil..." 

"No, the creatures that she fought were pure evil - worse than any I have seen." 

"I have a feeling there is much to her story than we know." 

"She has been asleep for almost a week, do you belive she will awaken?" 

"Yes... Her heart is strong, her intentions pure. But her heart holds pain I have never seen before..." 

"She has been throug much." 

This statement brought her to full attention and her eyes snapped open and she looked at the pair out of the corner of her eye. She recognized them immediately - Mages. But how had she gotten to Mordetha? Or was this Mordetha? Someryn had a sudden feeling that she wasn't even in Thailen any more. She groaned and raised a hand to her head as a sudden haedache took hold of her. The Mages stopped speaking and looked over at her, they walked over and the male spoke, "You are awake." 

"How could you tell," her voice was sarcastic and full of unneeded bitterness, "I'm sorry - My head is killing me... I did not mean -" 

He smile slightly, "Think nothing of it child. Poppy, would you please fetch something for our guest's headache?" 

The Mage, whom she was guessing was a Healer, smiled slightly and nodded, "Of course Headmaster." 

The male turned back to her, "I am Albus Dumbledore, and you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

Someryn nodded and then groaned as her head complained to the movement, "Hogwarts?" 

"Yes," he replied, "A Wizarding School." 

"Then I am in Mordetha?" 

"What is this Mordetha? You are in the Wizarding World child." 

She stared up at him, "Wizarding-? But Mordetha is in Thailen... So I'm not in my world anymore..." 

"Obviously not," he replied as she attempted to sit up and aided her in doing so, "Do I have the pleasure of your name?" 

"Someryn... Someryn Demonsbane." 

The room fell into silence as Dumbledore stared at her when she revealed her name and 'Poppy' re-entered the room, handing her a cup of odd smelling tea, "Drink. It will help." 

Someryn nodded only slightly before downing the bitter liquid and Dumbledore sat in a chair next to the bed, "I suggest you tell us your story." 

She looked up, her eyes filled with stone, "I am Someryn Wrienth, called Demonsbane - First daughter of Trevalen, Lord of Ammareaon - Captain of the forces of Thailen - bane to evil. My namesake was given to me for my courage in battle and the fact that I will kill anything evil if it comes within range. Thailen is a world - or was, I am sure it is fallen now - where honor and truth rule all." 

'Poppy' stared for a moment, "Why are you here?" 

Someryn turned grey eyes to her, "The final battle began on Sovvan Night - or Midsummers - at the gates of the ancient city - the capitol of Ammareaon, Faydwer. The Valynor attacked and we answered the call to arms with anger. The city was covered in blood soon after the battle began when the Dark Captains rode in with reinforcements. I know not how long we fought the on-coming darkness before I realized that the moon no longer overlooked the feild - we were losing. Shortly after this the city rose in flames and I confronted one of the Captains, killing him. In anger at least fifty Valynor attacked me and with its last breaths, the Dark Captain sent me here. My warhorse threw me and I fought to get away before entering that room where I got the second sword. I belive you know what happened after that." 

"Yes," Dumbledore said, he leaned back in thought and the room fell into silence, then he spoke, "I belive we must find a way to send you home..." 

"You can't." 

"What," asked the startled Headmaster. 

"The Light was loosing, Thailen is no more," her voice was soft, and it held much sadness... 


	3. Two

Author's Notes: This has a lot of things in it that I created. Please don't steal any of my ideas, if you'd like to borrow them, it's fine with me as long as you give me credit. The foriegn language used in this fic is Scots-Gaelic.   
_NOTE: I may or may not continue this based of reviews that I recieve._****

**Legend**   
_Chapter 2:_

Someryn looked up and smiled as Minerva McGonagall entered the room where she was, going through her sword-dances. Her black boots lay at the edge of the thick persian rug next to her gloves and sword-belt. She had taken up the wearing of black and dark blue shortly after she had arrived at Hogwarts some months ago, and though this place did not call for it, she remained a warrior. She finished the dance and looked up at McGonagall as she knelt to drink from her canteen. 

McGonagall watched her for a moment before speaking, "I'm leaving to retrieve someone, Albus can explain, I think you should know about the evil we face.." 

Eryn's face turned to stone and she nodded stiffly, McGonagall continued, "Dumbledore can explain, seek him out." 

The Witch turned to leave. "Be careful Minerva." The green eyes witch smiled slightly and left. Eryn sat there for a while longer before pulling on her boots, gloves and sword-belt. She sheathed her blade at her side and turned back to the castle, before walking off in determination. 

Dumbledore could be very easy to find when he wanted to be, and Eryn had immediately gone to his office, stumbling into the coversation between Dumbledore and another Wizard, the Minister of Magic - Cornelious Fudge. They were talking in low voices and she strained her acute hearing to hear thier conversation. They spoke heatedly about a Dark Mark, and she was suddenly overcome by a vision. It threw the warrior backwards in time fifteen years before stopping and showing her the past of this world. It told her of the Dark Lord, and his downfall. Eryn watched in horror as the Potters were murdered and their infant son survived. She was pulled into the future with a feeling of being thrown forward, stoping and having her stomach leave her behind. She watched silently as an odd woman and man took the baby in with contempt. Then she was pulled forward another ten years and showed how Harry Potter discovered he was a Wizard. 

She was thrown back to herself suddenly by the feel of Fudge yanking her forward into the room. She sank down into a chair in shock, ignoring his questions. The minute details were so much like what had happened in her own world, only, in her world, evil had prevailed. She turned haunted grey eyes to the wizard, who stopped his tirade mid-sentence at the sight of the turmoil in her eyes, Dumbledore "What is it Someryn?" 

She stared up at him for a moment before saying quietly, "The past will forever haunt me..." 

"What do you mean," Dumbeldore questioned. 

"Saideren help me - I have been shown the past of this world... It is so much like that of my own..." her voice trailed off. 

The two men exchanged a look over her had and Fudge spoke, "It is none of your concern what happns here!" 

She scowled, "I have seen much worse than you face Cornelious Fudge, and I have nowhere to go." 

Eryn wandered the halls of Hogwarts for a few hours before returning to her room and collapsing onto her bed. 

**** 

Two days passed in quiet slumber before McGonagall arrived with a man, who was rushed to the healing hall immediately. Eryn looked in on him a few times, knowing that he was somehow important before returning to her secluded chambers. It was not until four days later when the man stumbled stumbled upon her in the library did she realize that she did have to return to the real world. Her eyes flashed over him as he stared at her, gap-jawed while she finished her chapter. She closed the book with a snap, "Are you trying to cartch bugs Professor?" 

His mouth snapped shut, "Who are you?" 

She raised and eyebrow, "I am Someryn. And you?" 

He cleared his throat, "I am Severus Snape, Potions Master." 

"Well if you'll excuse me Professor Snape, I have to speak with Professor Dumbledore." 

And she walked away. She walked down the corridor and into her room bafore walking over to a trunk and opening it. She gazed down at the malchite and black coloured armor before pulling it out of the trunk. It was clean and repaired, but unused and Someryn allowed the memories of her past to wash over her. She struggled with these feelings before rising and stipping, pulling on the breeches and ringmail sleeve that streched over her back and chest and fastened on her right side. She pulled on her black leather over tunic before attaching the malachite and black steel shoulder-guard and the black leather arm-guard. She pulled as single black glove onto her right arm and pulled on her old sword-belt. Lastly she pulled a fine longsword from the trunk and attached it to her side. Deep breaths filled her lungs for a long moment before she reached up and bound her hair back with a leather tie and turned to the mirror behind her. She stared, wide-eyed at her reflection - and the warrior known as Someryn Demonsbane stared back. 

Someryn stared at her reflection, and who she had been, knowing that when she took this armor off again, she would most likely never dawn it again, but she had a meeting to attend where the member of the Order of the Phoenix would be, and she wanted to make an appeance. She blinked before moving out the door and down the hall to a stone gargoyle. She spoke the password ("Earwax flavoured bean") and the gargoyle jumped aside. Someryn made her way into the room and blinked at the people she saw there. There was a man who was going slightly silver in shabby robes next to a rather large black dog. McGonagall, Snape, Flora Sprout, Madame Pomfrey, and Filius Flitwick were also scattered about the room, yet it was the mutitude of red-heads that seemed to get her. There was a plump woman with a mother aire and a balding man standing behind her chair. There were also two other red-heads, one was slightly on the short side, but was built, and had various burns and scars over his arms and hands. The other was tall and burly, with long red hair tied back in a tail, and an earring adorned with a fang of some king attached to it. 

"Ah! Eryn! Please, come in!" Dumbledore exclaimed. 

The others turned to look at her, eyes going wide. Flitwick and Sprout had never seen her in her armor before, and were quite shocked at the change they saw. She moved into the room and stood with her arms slightly crossed, one hand resting casually on the hilt of her sword "Professors." 

Dumbldore grinned "Well, everyone, this is Someryn Wrienth, our new languages and artifacts teacher. Eryn, these are Remus Lupin, his dog Snuffles, Molly and Arthur Weasley and their two eldest sons, Bill and Charlie." 

Someryn nodded curtly as Dumbledore began explaining things, going on about an amulet called the Amulet of Night, an artifact that the Dark Lord (who, Someryn had come to learn, was actually called Voldemort) was looking for to help restore him to full strength. Dumbledore suddenly asked a question "Eryn, have you ever encountered something like this." 

"Yes." Someryn responded "There is a legend behind the Amulet of Night where I come from." 

"Please, share." 

"_A fàire bheir nuair anmoch bheir falaich fàire. Sud bhi bhitheas dorchadas tur a sgread à cràdh, air son bith bhi bhitheas marbh. Aqus a Maise à Anmoch bheir àrdaich a Dorchadas, aqus a Triath bhi falaich na, aqus na bhitheas tur earbsadh._" Someryn spoke in her native language, the words flowing around her like silk, then she translated "The day will come when night will cover day. There shall be darkness without the screams of pain, for all shall be dead. And the Amulet of Night will raise the Darkness, and the Lord shall cover all, and all will be without hope." 

The occupants of the room stared at her and Someryn went on "The Amulet of Night can be used in two ways. One is to shut out the sun since night is when evil is strongest, the second is much worse..." 

"What is is." Molly Weasley whispered. 

"Valynor." Someryn replied, as if that one word was supposed to terrify the people on front of her. 

"The what?" 

"Valynor. An evil spirit warrior that is worth the strength of ten men. It is very hard to kill one, and when you do, it can take your very soul with it." Someryn replied, her eyes darkened to a near black colour "The Valynor had their own Military system, Captains, Generals, things like that. They will follow the orders of only the one carrying the Amulet. You must have it to control them, and you must destroy it to destroy them completely." 

"What about the sould ripping part?" Bill Weasley asked. 

"When a Valynor is mortally wounded, unless the inflictor of the wound os guarded properly, the creature can tear your soul from your body and its own can take your place. A Valynor does not just die, it does not go to heaven or hell, it merely _ceases to exsist_." Someryn replied. 

"How do you know this?" Snape spat, unwilling to belive her. 

Someryn looked at each teacher in turn "You remember those creatures that chased me here?" 

"Of course." squeaked Flitwick "No one could forget those foul things!" 

"Those 'foul things' were Valynor." 


End file.
